On The Mend
by Alphabet Face
Summary: The sequel to Severed Ties. Jim and Spock are soon to be wed, but with insane relatives, concerned best friends, and a few more trials, it's going to be a while before they finally reach the altar. If they can. M/M slash. Spork.
1. In My Head

An: Howdy y'all. This is the sequel to Severed Ties, thought I'd finally get around to writing this. I've been toying with quite a few ideas and I hope this works out alright. I'll try and update as quickly as possible, but I've got a full load this semester. Enjoy everybody. :3

Warnings: First chapter smut….always. And some Pie-o-angst.

Disclaimer: Yeah uh, I don't own it. As you well know. =P

Chapter 1: In My Head

The room was silent, except for the breaths that escaped into the air from the Captain and First Officer.

Jim shifted in his sleep and Spock adjusted to accommodate the blonde male, running his fingers through his hair.

He'd been up for hours now, unable to sleep because of the news he received yesterday…

Jim couldn't seem to get comfortable as he tossed an turned, a small line of worry furrowing his brows.

Spock noted the sweat beading on his forehead as he whimpered, shoulder and back muscles giving a hard twitch.

The Vulcan held him tighter and sat up, closing his eyes in concentration he felt along the bond, the distress and anxiety coloring the golden tie.

_Jim?_ He offered softly through the link.

His question was only met with a painful scream.

A nightmare wrenched from the deep confines of Jim's mind a place that Spock wasn't sure he should go into when Jim was in such a fit of despair, his delicate, very human heart racing.

They'd gone this route before and Spock did not want to willingly take a trip down his crystal clear memory lane.

But this was Jim.

It's always different with Jim.

He slipped between the cracks in Kirk's brick wall. He needed to extract his _T'hy'la _from this place, from these haunted chambers.

There was nobody there but his love, swiftly walking over to Jim he crouched down in front of him.

He honestly shouldn't be here without Jim's permission, but he'd be damned to let him suffer!

That anguished scream…

He was interrupted as Jim launched himself at him, fists flailing as an angry roar bubbled up from his chest, lungs full of salt water as he gagged and sobbed, attempting to blindly hurt the Vulcan, blood splattered across his face and soaking his shoulder, brilliant blues bloodshot.

"_LET ME GO!" _ He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"_I WANT MY _T'HY'LA!" he added giving another pitiful cry as he started to slump against the strong chest, clear blues unseeing as to who was in front of him.

"_I am present, Jim." _He answered in a serious, hushed tone against Jim's temple, his hand carding through blood matted hair.

" _I need you. Oh- I ohhhh I need you. Don't go! H-he got to me again, if he keeps getting me…you'll…" _Jim's face flushed red, the burn creeping across his neck, his scar remaining white.

Spock grasped Jim closer. Logic here was thrown out the window, Jim craved contact and assurance. The hybrid easily provided this, kissing Jim's embarrassed cheeks and his eyelids, underneath where the tears had escaped and were seized again in his thick, dark blonde, lashes.

"_Tell me," _

Such a simple command, but it was automatic words spilled fourth from Jim's full lips. _"You'll leave me." _

No stutters, no stammers, speech spoken with such perfect clarity as if he was so sure of it. Was that what he truly believed or was it just another facet of this dream?

"_Surely you do not believe that."_

Jim nodded, sobbing against Spock's shoulder.

"_Jim, I love you." _Sincerity wrapping around Jim, with Spock's tight grasp. "_Have you come to this realization yet_ T'hy'la_? I love you and I will forever love you. You are _mine. _You, my Captain, are the most important thing to me in this life. I have promised you an eternity, that is a promise that shall be kept."_

Jim cried, his tears darkening the blue cloth of Spock's tunic. He tried to speak, but his voice was hushed, words unable to be projected, but he didn't need words, the tight grip on the front of Spock's shirt, the blood dissipating as it slid away from Jim's body, tatters and tears closing as words healed better than a dermal re-generator, sewing up tight like stitches.

Suddenly the inky black of Jim's personal holding cell fell away.

He was gripping Spock for dear life, panting as fresh tears sprung to the corners of his eyes.

His First's eyes slowly opened, a furrow between his lean brows as his deep browns searched Jim's.

"Are you well?" he asked quietly, a hand coming up to gently run long fingers through Jim's mussed hair.

After Jim's breathing was under control he nodded, running his lower lip through his teeth.

"I'm sorry," he responded, voice rough and on the verge of cracking.

This only made Spock tighten his hold and pull Jim closer, his shoulders not as tense now that Jim was conscious.

Jim's head lulled onto his Vulcan's shoulder and he let out a deep, hitched sigh.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I could not help but sense your distress…I- should not have intruded like that."

Jim's head was already shaking back and forth. "I'm glad you did." he tugged at Spock and kissed his cheek. Always his knight to shield him and his night to wrap him in ebony folds.

Spock only gave a singular nod and started to lean back again, Jim following him and held his hand, squeezing it. The hybrid felt the cold ring between his fingers and the corners of his lips twitched upward.

"We are to be wed soon." he stated, his lips again wanting to curl upward into a smile,

Jim needed…a distraction.

"Kinda' hard to believe, huh?"

"How so?" This was accompanied by a raised brow as arms protectively encased his Captain, rubbing his back.

Jim pulled Spock's head forward for a warm kiss, lips meeting and tasting as he tightened his hold on the Vulcan hybrid's upper arms. They only pulled away when air became a necessity and Jim rested his forehead against Spock's breathing in the same space, he curled his hand around the back of a pointed ear and grinned. "I just never thought I'd be getting married. Especially to someone as awesome, giving, wonderful and not to mention _hot _like, Vulcan sands burning hot_" _Another grin as he looked at Spock now, his cheeks turning green and refraining from rolling his eyes_._ "... I always thought I'd go out with a bang. Alone. Not, you know." This was accompanied with a shrug, eyes averted from looking at Spock's.

"Not…?" Spock ventured, again, questioning. It was fascinating when his lover voiced his reasoning or his personal thoughts, sharing them aloud, the words tangible and the emotions real as they were worn closer to the surface and not hidden away from the Vulcan.

"Not married, having someone I could call family. Not that I don't have family- just they're not as reliable as you. You're someone I know that's going to be there for me…" he leaned in for another soft kiss, Spock cupping his face in his broad hands. Kirk pulled away licking at Spock's bottom lip his blue eyes crystalline and shining as he kissed the tip of Spock's nose, " no matter what." he whispered, as he stared into the deep browns of Spock's orbs and wrapped him up in his arms, holding him closer.

"You are the only person I can imagine myself being with." Spock responded as Jim stared at him like he was his universe.

His everything.

Jim chuckled, nuzzling his nose against his First's in an Eskimo kiss, "Oh really? An overemotional, illogical, brash, dashing, awesome, sexy, young Captain?" each word was punctuated with a peck, lips meeting for chaste, teasing kisses.

"Of course." Spock answered back his hand rubbing soft circles into Jim's lower back.

Kirk gave a hearty laugh and gave his First another lingering kiss.

Spock pulled his lover back down as they laid together, stroking his golden hair. "You require sleep." he spoke after a few moments of silence. Jim shook his head, "I have paperwork I should try and catch up on." He responded with a yawn.

"There is no reason to avoid slumber. I will be next to you resting and can assure you that no harm will come to you, Jim." Spock could see right through Jim's carefully crafted façade. His hand smoothed over the worried lines in Jim's face, sweeping over his eye lids. "Close your eyes," he commanded softly, kissing Jim's eyelids.

"Spock," he cleared his throat, body shaking slightly. " I seriously don't want to sleep." Jim sat up slightly as the sheets pooled around them. Spock could have easily held him against his chest, but he chose against it.

He stared at the hybrid, blue eyes too wide for the hour and chest puffing faster with his' nervous breathing.

"Jim," Spock spoke calmly as he caressed the side of Jim's face, cupping his cheek. "You do not have to sleep if you do not wish to, however laying down and resting would be most beneficial if slumber is not your intended course of action."

Kirk huffed and opened his mouth but closed it, thinking before speaking for once. "Well, I guess I'll lay down…But I'm not making promises on the whole sleeping part, besides you should be taking your own advice." He poked a finger into Spock's chest concern in his eyes that didn't quite match the playful smirk.

Spock raised a brow at the last comment. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I know you've been awake the entire time since we laid down. I know you don't need as much sleep as I do so don't give me that spiel. I know in your own Vulcan way you're worrying a bit, and I'm sorry." Jim leaned in and nosed the side of Spock's face, kissing his cheek softly before pulling away to look at him, expectantly waiting for a rebuttal.

"While I do not worry nor see the logic in your apology, I am…uneasy about the recent news we received yesterday."

"Understandable." Jim answered with a nod. "I'm apologizing because I don' seem to be helping very much with the nightmares and giving you a hard time about sleeping and whatnot." his tone had dropped to a low murmur that Vulcan ears picked up easily.

He pressed his forehead against Spock's sighing, looking weary even though he didn't want to sleep.

They laid there quietly hearing the natural sounds of the ship as natural as their own breathing, the whirs and clicks like the soft catches in Jim's breath and Spock's even calm, respiration. "It'll be okay." Jim murmured as his eyes betrayed him and started to flutter closed, body sagging against the warmer one. He felt around for his fiancé's hand and Spock's lips did twitch up at the corners as he laced their fingers together Jim's mind was a mass of incoherent mumbles of how warm and safe he felt which was better than before.

Spock closed his eyes, Jim's emotions and relaxed state allowing Spock to loosen his muscles, tension he held in his shoulders easing out he was able to rest, Jim's twitches soothed from strong hands holding him and letting him know that his First was there.

He always was.

Jim yawned again and sunk a little-just a little-lower into his captain's chair. "Status repor…" he mumbled eyes sliding closed over his brilliant blues a head in his hand.

"Everything is clear Captain, we are on schedule and will arrive at Starbase 7 by the end of this week." Sulu responded, turning in his chair and giving a puzzled look as he saw his Captain was falling asleep.

Uhura cleared her throat and Jim's head jerked up from his half-asleep state eyes doe-like as he tried to figure out what he was doing again.

"Right, right," he responded rubbing at his eyes. He yawned once more and nodded his thanks to his helmsman.

"Captain," Spock rose to stand next to Jim's chair hands behind his back but his mind link wide open to the haze that was clouding Jim's brain. "Your shift will be over in ten minutes, leaving early will not cause any harm, I will have the con for another two hours before my own shift is over."

Jim gave a blank look before shaking his head and trying to focus on the conversation as he ran a hand through his hair, the perfect disarray becoming more disheveled. "what?"

"The ship is in capable hands, I relieve you."

"I'm, relieved." he mumbled getting up and patting Spock's shoulder as he spoke through their link.

'_m sorry Spock. I'm just so damn tired. I'll be up when you return to our quarters. Guess I shoulda' listened to you…don't be smug._

_Do not fret, _T'hy'la_. Sleep deeply. I will be most satisfied to see you after shift once you have taken proper care of your needs. _

_M'kay, love you._

_I love thee as well. _

With that Jim finally left the room taking the turbo lift to his quarters he yawned out the code to his quarters and immediately fell into his bed. Kicking off his boots and the rest of his uniform until his was down to his silver regulated boxer briefs and his black long-sleeved under shirt.

Being a lazy boy he got under his comforter and held onto Spock's pillow, his scent easing him into sleep.

But wondrous, blissful sleep can only last so long…

Spock had finished up on the bridge and made his way to his shared quarters with Jim.

His first sight was his Captain's svelte form curled up, his silver shorts and black shirt clinging to his sweat ridden skin as he kicked at the covers like they were some unwanted animal. His voice was thin, whimpering and clutching at his First's pillow.

"Jim?" Spock questioned softly with a lifted brow. Moving closer he unwound Jim's taut fists, relaxing his fingers and lacing them with his own. Spock closed his eyes and delved into Jim's hectic mind, lips caressing over the blonde's heated brow, hoping to smooth away the tension that marred Jim's beautiful face. One hand gingerly resting against his face, slick from Jim's sweat, trying to keep his fingers in place.

He didn't go anywhere but the surface of his love's mind with a light command for Jim to wake and rouse him from his fitful state of unrest.

Finally the Captain's body shuddered as his blue eyes popped open. He immediately closed his eyes again and gave Spock's hand a gentle squeeze.

His shoulders jumped, but he rode out the panic inside his head with an eerie sense of calm on the outside.

Spock observed him silently, not wanting to break Jim's concentration on his task of calming his nerves. His Golden Boy sat up and laid a heated cheek on Spock's shoulder. One of the Vulcan's hands had snaked into his hair, scratching at the nape of his neck and weaving through his blonde lockes.

The Captain let a yawn slip past and finally lifted his head to look up at his First Officer. "I'm alright," he murmured, leaning against his support system.

He was enclosed in a quick hug. His shirt felt drenched and his shorts were sticking uncomfortably to his thighs.

He had the decency to flush and cleared his throat, staring at an interesting thread on the comforter.

Spock ran his fingers on the inside of Jim's wrist in a reassuring, kiss.

Jim smiled and returned the gesture.

"I-uh," He started, but coughed a bit.

"I would not object if you wished to take care of the hygienic matters at hand before resuming any activities."

Jim shook his head and rolled his eyes, nudging his First, " How hard is it for you to tell me to go take a shower because I'm all sweaty?"

"I believe I just did."

"…smartass" Jim chuckled lightly which was good. Spock seemed to relax slightly as his fiancé showed signs that he really was okay.

Jim moved to sit in Spock's lap, arms around his neck and his forehead against the hybrid's. " Think we can play a round of chess or maybe go over what we've done so far for our wedding?"

"Both are agreeable after you have bathed."

Jim mock pouted, " is it that bad?" At that moment he lifted his arm to sniff his shirt clad pit.

"It is not your scent that is in question, but your own limitations of what is deemed comfortable."

Jim blinked at that. "oh," His chest felt warm from such a simple concern coming from Spock.

He kissed him sweetly with a large grin as he broke away. " Not sure I'll ever get used to how much you care." he murmured, slowly standing and running a hand through Spock's hair, trailing down to his cheek, eliciting a tiny sigh from his First Officer. "I'll be back." he added quietly as he left to soap away the sweat and grime.

Spock waited patiently and set up the chess board, along with pulling out the pile of padds Jim had procured for making wedding plans.

Why they needed five of those when one was sufficient, Spock had no idea. But nonetheless he grabbed them off the shelf and started to leaf through the digital paper seeing what Jim marked and had crossed out.

His mind was still trying to figure out the onslaught of nightmares that had been haunting Jim. It was most puzzling considering he has not had any in approximately 3.47 months.

They were few and far between. He would mention it to McCoy the next time he had a moment with the doctor.

Spock was thinking of how to "put it lightly" to the CMO/best friend of his lover so he did not illogically overreact when he was pleasantly interrupted by a plume of steam seeping into the room followed by Jim's lithe form.

Kirk sighed in satisfaction, he was clad in only a towel, but it did not serve it's purpose considering how his Captain was now drenched in water rather than it's human counterpart.

Jim smiled a megawatt grin that didn't dim but somehow smoldered in his eyes as it was replaced by an alluring smirk. His hand briefly running across Spock's shoulders while, beckoning him with his eyes.

He laid across the bed on his back, Spock's orbs tracking his every move from his head to his toes.

Apparently Jim had something else in mind rather than chess…

Spock couldn't really object to the change of plans.

Jim splayed out, towel hiking up to reveal the smooth flesh of a thigh when he bent a leg. A calf that shimmered with water drops, Jim's foot arched, and only his toes curling into the flooring.

Spock knelt by the bedside as Jim sighed once more, shifting slightly so the towel only laid between his legs covering certain bits.

The Vulcan took an arched foot and kissed the top, his fingers trailing along Jim's ankle, making his Captain's breath hitch.

The hybrid's hand was all long fingers as it grasped his knee, thumb brushing the edge of the crease as he licked the water off Jim's smooth shin, and to the inside of his leg up to where his thumb rested. He left a trail of love bites in his wake on Jim's calf

Jim made a strangled/pleased sound, mouth closed, but breathing getting a bit heavier.

He needed to give up control, relax and give into the sea of calm that his fiancé always evoked. He had to settle the chaos in his head.

Lips moistened with the water droplets made a trail of kisses up one leg, over thighs, and down the other as Jim gasped from the sensation and the towel started to tent with his growing need.

"Spock." he whispered, reaching for his First Officer's hand and stroking long, green-tinged fingers.

The Vulcan released a small moan and vigorously rubbed his finger's against Jims. The sensation flooding his system. He started to slip the towel away, the fabric dragging against Jim's flesh, as he groaned from the touch.

Spock released their grip, breathing heavier as he used his hands to remove his shirts, and undoing his belt buckle, but he couldn't be bothered to remove his pants before returning to kissing Jim, in both Terran and Vulcan styles.

The Captain let out an equally debauched sound, as he fumbled for his Vulcan's belt. He felt the button give under the applied pressure of his nimble fingers with a satisfying clank as it hit the metal of Spock's undone belt.

He let out a high gasp, panting harder while he grabbed the belt loops on the rear of the regulated slacks, his hand skimming across his Hybrid's backside, eliciting a small shudder as pants were a long forgotten thing.

Flesh fused together with sounds, a symphony of movement filling their quarters.

They're erections pressed between them as they slid together and slick with drops of pre-come. Spock found the tube that was hidden behind one of the pillows.

Jim grabbed it from his with a dreamy smile, thumbing the cap open before he spread it onto his lover's fingers, hearing the hitches in his breath and the low groans from such an onslaught on his sensitive fingers.

"Beautiful," Jim murmured, kissing the side of Spock's face.

He spread his legs a bit more in an inviting gesture, dark eyes looking down upon him and lips moving in for more kisses, tongues tentatively tangling together. "Oh Spock," Jim whispered as their noses bumped together, and he looked up at him with his half hooded blues.

A single finger greased his entrance before slowly slipping in, Jim tensing slightly before relaxing. It was swallowed past the ring of muscle and once Jim sunk a into the sheets Spock readily added a second finger to the first, crocking them as he stroked Jim's inner walls.

Spock released an alien sound against Jim's ear as the male under him shuddered, sending waves of pleasure through the Vulcan as well.

With another twist he found that soft bump, stroking it and Jim's hips bucking up into the heavy weight of his lover, body and muscles taught, as his cock jumped in interest, "nnnngh!" he licked at Spock's neck, making a trail up to his mouth and licking the seam of his lips before being granted entrance.

The hybrid scissored his fingers, stretching and preparing his lover as they moved together, and he kissed at Jim's rounded ears, so different and just as lovely compared to his own.

Spock slowly removed his fingers as he gracefully plucked the lube off it's spot on the bed and spread an ample amount into his hand before covering his throbbing member, green and straining between them.

Kirk slid his fingers across Spock's erection, the Vulcan hissing as Jim guided him to his entrance and nodded slightly, a small smile on his parted lips.

Spock pushed in and Jim grabbed his shoulders, fingers marking him with small crescents from the intrusion.

After he slid in a bit more with a grunt, Jim released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. A hand was on the back of his neck, Spock seizing his lover's lips, all for the taking.

Jim kissed him back his arms holding him close, so unbelievably close. His whole body stilled as Spock finally slid in to the hilt, his hands squeezing at the lean back as a hand took one of his and their fingers came together allowing both of them to shudder in pleasure.

Jim's shoulders danced with a small skitter and his breath was ragged as Spock gave a shallow thrust, paying close attention to his Captain.

Jim wriggled his hips, as a smirk played on his lips before kissing Spock. "Please, _T'hy'la_." he pleaded against his lips, nibbling on the lower one and running his hand over Spock's backside and down his thighs before running back up.

With those deep pools of black studying him Jim moved again and the Vulcan groaned, getting the message and finally moving his hips on his own accord.

They were slow and steady as he drank in every expression Jim made, every sound that crept up his throat and past his lips, repeating the action if it was one he enjoyed.

Jim did the same, his hands trailing across Spock's body, or rubbing their fingers together as he peppered his neck with love bites that could be hidden away before latching onto a pointed ear and licking at the tip, a small nip with his canines, driving his Vulcan mad.

Their bodies speeding up slightly in the most natural way, Jim gave him more kisses as his erection between them got the desired friction and he got to hold Spock's hand, and getting an idea he sucked and licked between the digits of the other.

He cried out as Spock bumped that sweet spot, over and over once he got into a rhythm, breathing harshly between slow kisses, his tongue lapping up the taste of Jim, exploring his mouth more thoroughly than any science experiment.

This continued on, lasting longer than normal Jim now quieting as panic started to crowd his neural pathways.

He puffed against the crook of his First's neck as his hips snapped up once again. Jim's lower lip had been worried by his teeth, now painted red.

Why couldn't he reach that euphoric moment?

This problem had dissipated a few months after _that _incident. So why now? Why-when he has everything- he couldn't just curl his toes in that perfect place and bury himself under the skin of his lover?

His patient, kind, and understanding lover.

Spock's hands were soft and unrelenting in their care, all the more making the blonde want to sob.

"There is no need to hold back," he said above a whisper, voice gritty like sandpaper-wearing down Kirk's emotional walls.

One green tinted hand worked his cock, while the other ran heated fingers in a stroking manner against his temple, easing his mind.

"I love thee." The words pressed against his lips, a kiss all on its' own. Jim devoured them, a starved man, "I need you," he answered back, kisses timid and sweet. Each a small delight leaving a tingling in their wake. "I love you, and I need you," he choked out between gasps.

"Let go," he had taken Kirk's lips once more and pumped his hardened member, "Focus on yourself and I," he guided.

His words had an undercurrent of all that thoughtful care that was easier to see in his eyes.

The hybrid was already hard again- biology coming into play- pressing, pushing, punctuating, pausing, kisses becoming the commas of their unwritten story.

Jim moaned, uninhibited and wild, his human sounds ringing in pointed ears.

His bricks crumbled when that one word was uttered. The one that was made for _them._

"_T'hy'la."_

Spock purred the name against his captain's lips. His fingers that had eased his mind now erotically slid against the blue eyed male's. There was a trilling high note of excitement, love, comfort, possession, and belonging.

With a final stroke and thrust Jim came undone. His release at last, all his-no, _theirs. _Spock shared it with him, drinking in the beautiful sight of his beloved splayed beneath him, and working through his orgasm, a gift for him. Jim's eyes were ablaze and cheeks a deep pink as he shouted the Vulcan's name.

After Jim's luminous display, now out of breath his arms wrapped tightly around his first and he kissed him, a thief of breath as tears of joy, sadness, and frustration robbed him of his own air supply. He pulled Spock into him, squeezing around him and panting softly.

That did him in.

He became a captive to his captain and groaned -rather loudly- an octave higher than normal.

Not those imitated noises Kirk jacked off to as a horny teen, but the pure unadulterated sound of pleasure.

They lost themselves for a while in their world built for two.

Spock collapsed onto Jim and was about to move away when Jim held him there. "Don't." he commanded softly, rubbing Spock's muscular back. "Please?" The Vulcan nodded once in response against Jim's neck.

The heavier weight upon him brought another sense of calm after their self-indulgent high. He was floating back down and Spock would anchor him there.

His was quite awake as he traced the contours of his lover's back, the mess between them forgotten for the moment.

Kirk's brain bounced from one idea to the next, thinking about the abandoned chess game, colors he most certainly _did not want_ in the wedding ceremony, to how absolutely smoking Spock is gong to look in whatever he wears.

Spock's chest rumbled with a silent laugh, causing his Jim to look up at him, "what?" he asked, big blue eyes filled with curiosity.

"Your mind is- a very minute pause- unique, a most fascinating space to share with you, _ashayam._" Spock responded leaning his head against Jim's and lips brushing the bridge of the blonde's nose.

"This is a good thing?" Jim asked unsure if unique was a word for weird or crazy…he already knew he was nuts.

"Yes, definitely." Spock interrupted the erratic thoughts, kissing Jim's brow

"Oh?" He attempted to imitate the eyebrow raise of awesome, but he knew it wasn't right because it felt weird, and plus Spock had that really tiny smirk on his face which meant Jim was being amusing. Even if he wouldn't admit to such a thing.

Jim gave Spock a playful swat to his ass as he kissed him, breathing in the hitched breath that somehow escaped the Vulcan's control.

"We better get cleaned up," the Captain murmured quietly staring into deep brown eyes. Alight with what the hybrid normally attempted to suppress unless he was with Jim.

With a nod, he slowly pulled, Jim feeling his back tense up slightly from the action. It was forgotten as Spock offered him a hand so they could shower together.

They lazily cleaned each other off and toweled one another once they got out before re-donning their uniforms and sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and tea respectively.

Jim stretched as he flipped through more holo-pages of a magazine. He marked pages, nudging Spock under the table with his sock clad foot to get a second opinion.

Even if Spock found it all frivolous and a waste. They were more or less doing it for the crew, and Starfleet…and maybe- just maybe - their parents.

That gathering was bound to be interesting…

After Jim grew bored with looking through one with dishware he sent the files to Uhura, to get a woman's opinion. It would be a train wreck if he didn't. She practically insisted that she help the two of them pull everything together. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to have an extra mind and set of hands.

They moved onto playing a few rounds of chess, Spock winning, but Jim damn well trying. They were both fair games.

As they put the pieces away there was a chirp from the comm unit on the wall. Jim strode over to it, tapping a button on the panel, "Kirk, here."

"_Jim," _Sulu responded, before continuing. "_It appears we have reached the starbase a bit ahead of schedule, how would you like to proceed, sir?"_

"Oh, uhhh. If you haven't notified them, then I'd so. Then after we get the go ahead, the crew can leave the ship and visit if they'd like, so long as they're on time for their shifts in the morning." Jim responded, scratching the back of his head as he tried not to glance at Spock.

His first stood behind and slightly off to the side of him, Jim taking comfort in his warmth, leaned back against him, a hand grabbing one of his First Officer's.

"_Yes, sir. I'll let them know and proceed accordingly."_

"Alright Sulu. Kirk o-" Jim was ready to turn off the comm unit when he was interrupted.

"_Wait, Uhura's telling me there's a private call for Mr. Spock."_

Jim gave his fiancé a look, running his thumb across smooth knuckles. With a slight inclination of his head that Sulu couldn't see, Spock responded, "Very well, helmsman. Have her patch it through to the Captain's quarters"

"_Our quarters, Spock." _Jim's mind supplied.

Spock squeezed the hand that was holding his in response.

"_Yes, sir. Patching through. Sulu, out."_

With that the call ended and Jim's terminal lit up saying there was a message.

He turned around and cupped one of Spock's cheeks, smiling softly. The hybrid leaned into the touch, eyes closed in thought. "You gonna' be okay?" Jim asked softly.

All Spock could do was nod to keep as much composure as possible, he turned his head to kiss Jim's palm and faced the terminal. He lead Jim over there with him, allowing his Captain to stand behind him as he answered the call.

A face appeared on the screen, one all too familiar and yet-somewhat distant to the Vulcan.

"It is good to see you again." The man said with a carefree smile.

" I do not have any feelings towards this reunion." Spock answered more calculated and logical than he had been with Jim.

Kirk squeezed his shoulder in silent comfort.

"Oh, you haven't changed a bit Spock." The man chuckled, his light brown eyes full of emotion.

"I can say the same for you." Kirk could feel the ripple of muscle under his hand.

"_Don't let him get to you, he knows how riled up you get."_

Spock raised his hand to squeeze Jim's before lowering it again.

"While this has been fascinating, there are other matters to tend to on a starship. What is the purpose of this message?"

"Heard you docked early, thought I'd say hi to family."

Spock raised his hand in a Vulcan salute, chin held a bit higher than normal-if only a few millimeters. "Greetings," He answered.

"Now that's cold, even for you."

"Greetings," He repeated. "Sybok," He added jaw clenched slightly and body coiled tight.

This just might be the start of another war.

A/N: Hope everyone liked it. Your thoughts? I'd love to hear what you have to say in a review. Thanks again for your time. :3


	2. Nothing Else Matters

A/N: Here's the second chapter. I know it's been a while, but it's all ready to be posted, I Hope everyone enjoys.

* * *

Chapter Two: Nothing Else Matters

Both men awoke early the next day, long before the wall chronometer gave its' loud, shrill, incessant beeps telling the Captain to hightail it and get his ass in gear. Waking up in the morning also took lots and lots of kisses from a hot First Officer as well.

They laid there quietly, Jim wriggling every so often to get a bit more comfortable or closer to the warm body he had pinned to the bed with his weight.

He kissed Spock's cheek and smirked when he felt long, pale fingers absentmindedly run through his hair.

"Are we going to have cake?" Jim asked cocking his head to the side slightly like a puppy, looking just as adorable, but such thoughts were not voiced by the Vulcan.

"Cake?" The Hybrid questioned with a raised brow.

"Yeah. You know, has layers and icing. Decorated usually with flowers, other girly shit and whatnot-"

"I know perfectly well what a cake is, Jim. As to the reason why we are going to obtain one I do not have the slightest idea."

Jim smiled a megawatt grin and rubbed one of Spock's pointed ears softly with his thumb and pointer finger. "For our wedding." The smile turned soft as the hybrid's cheeks were dusted with a grass green blush.

The Captain leaned in for a supple kiss, lips lingering and started to slide down the Vulcan's chin, trailing down his neck before sliding across the hybrid's chest, Jim smirking when he heard a small gasp, Spock's body arching into the touch.

Jim leaned back up to kiss him again, eyes closing as he spoke in his head while his body slumped against Spock's. _I'll never get used to this._

_To what are you referring to, Jim? _Spock questioned as his nose skimmed the side of Jim's face, breath hot against the already heated face of his Captain, stopping on the way back down at Jim's ear to bite the rounded top of it before pulling away to get a better look at the blonde's face. A corner of his mouth twitched up- there. And the corners of his eyes creasing- here. Showing his own Vulcan version of a smile.

_Uhm…I lost my thought,_ Jim mumbled in their shared head space.

Spock's deep voice gave something that resembled a laugh, shoulders rising and falling as his lips stayed shut. Jim again was losing his train of thought, as it went headlong into the wall of his brain, shattering with words like _beautiful-mine-gorgeous-all-mine-want-you-oh-god-n eed-you _as he was struck with the sharp lines of Spock's face, his jaw looser than normal. Eyes deep, under archways of thick, slanted brows begging for Jim's fingers to touch him.

His digits did so, without much consent from his brain, but the small sigh that escaped Spock's sculpted lips was answer enough.

_This is all I need. _Jim said, fingers trailing down to cup Spock's face. _Just this. _

_I agree. _Spock responded, cupping Jim's face as well, staring into his blue eyes, thumbs running under those enticing orbs. The Captain sighed happily, leaning in to attach himself to his first officer again.

The Vulcan started to become lost in thought as he ran over the many tasks that lie ahead along with the arrival of his…brother. If he were human he would shudder at the thought.

Family or not Sybok was different to say the least.

He was completely illogical. 'Wearing his emotions on his sleeve' as the humans would say. Sybok smiled and laughed freely. Anger evident in his tone, was sarcastic and condescending.

Spock was brought back out of his thoughts from Jim crawling into his lap and kneading his shoulders.

"You seem a bit distant. You alright?" Jim murmured close to a pointed ear, kissing Spock's temple for good measure. Spock gave a short nod. "I was pondering about our future guest," he answered, shoulders slowly lowering as Jim worked the sinewy muscles with his strong hands.

"It'll be okay. But what worries me is how much you're thinking about it. Is something wrong with your brother?"

Jim pushed his lover gently onto their bed, so Spock was on his stomach. He felt the weight of his fiancé as Jim straddled Spock's ass and started to run his hands along Spock's back, leaning down to kiss in the cool wake his hands left behind. Soothing, soft, subtle touches that unwound the Vulcan, loosening his svelte muscles.

His head rested on his folded arms, turned to the side as he spoke, "There is nothing "wrong" per se. He does not follow the teachings of Surak. He is a Vulcan that shows his emotions, what is an outcast in our society."

"Is that why you're so apprehensive?" Jim offered while kneading skin with his knuckles gradually moving back up Spock's spine, applying just enough pressure. The hybrid let out a gust of air, sinking into the bed, and spreading bare legs a bit more bending his knees to prevent them from locking up. Jim smiled softly while Spock shifted, noting the way he let go of some of that neutrality and control because of the trust and love they shared, it always amazed him.

"He lived with my parents and I, our father that we shared and my mother. He was-a millisecond of a pause-cruel. Harsh tongued and spoke with such acridity about our race."

Spock ended it there, pressing his lips together in a tight line and his shoulders rose again, holding back something that Jim knows needed to be said.

"There's more, isn't there?" He leaned down, his bare chest and lean stomach covering Spock's back. "I can feel it Spock, I can sense you're not telling me something, and that's your prerogative if you don't want to, it's okay. But I'm here to listen if you're willing to open up, _T'hy'la_." His voice was soft in the pointed ear, his hands running down Spock's flanks, the Vulcan's body releasing a small shudder and a soft breath as he turned his head enough to kiss Jim chastely.

Jim stayed on his back, his weight more of a comfort than a heavy burden while Spock ran everything through his head. This was Jim. Jim who was his betrothed, who he felt for. The man he loved. He could tell Jim anything. The reason why they worked was because he could be just a tiny bit (if only a very small amount) more human around him.

"_T'hy'la,"_ Spock paused before starting again. "His cruel words were directed at myself most of the time. My half-brother taunted and teased me like the other boys. Sybok wished to anger me, to show my emotions because of my human half. His methods were less desirable than my peers at school."

It was Jim's turn to tense up, starting to feel anger flood his system, "Did he hurt you?" he asked, teeth starting to gnash a bit. (A very bad habit of his.)

"Not physically. No," a minute head shake.

Spock rolled over, Jim following suit, the taller man sat up and Jim found himself in his lover's lap again. "What did he do to you?" Jim offered quietly, not trusting his voice as he caressed Spock's cheek, his other hand offering Vulcan kisses, before they intertwined.

"He…invaded my mind." Spock's eyes seemed to somehow convey defeat. He would only allow Jim in on this secret. Jim was his, and because this was so, he should know.

Kirk tensed up and tried to will away the unpleasant feeling of wanting to punch something really, really hard.

"That's horrible." He answered, wishing there was more he could say, but his touch conveyed it all, his hand tightening, tangled with Spock's. The set of his jaw was tight and eyes sharp, before softening as Spock ran a hand through his blonde hair, his chest rumbling reassurance. "I have recovered from the incident despite the clarity of such memories. A trait which is sometimes not favorable for Vulcans." Jim nuzzled his neck and kissed his jaw line.

"It sounds painful," Jim's voice was low, his long lashes casting shadows on his cheeks. Spock gave a short nod. "I can feel it now." Jim murmured, lost in his Vulcan's dark eyes. "So much…" His sentence died off as the Vulcan's lips closed over his own, heat radiating, hot like the desert. Spock's body seized Jim and pulled him closer.

Jim felt like his heart froze, going cold at the impressions of images that seeped through their bond.

He tangled his hand into Spock's hair and kissed back softly, blue eyes imploring and sorrowful. "He won't hurt you again," he assured in a low, protective, possessive, rasp once the kiss broke.

Jim's protectiveness did weird things to Spock's stomach, a corner of his mouth twitching up from the projected feelings. "The sentiment is appreciated, Jim."

Kirk smiled back at him then glanced at the wall chronometer. He leaned over to flip it off before it started wailing in their ears. "Come on, big boy. Time to shower." Jim said with a megawatt grin and a pat to Spock's sculpted back.

He hauled the Vulcan to his feet. (Well not really, but Spock let him.)The Vulcan lifted a brow at the comment which only amused Jim even more, dispelling the uneasiness that had settled into his gut earlier.

After entering under the hot spray, Jim wrapped his arms around his Vulcan hugging him close and rubbing his water-slick back. "I _will _protect you." He reassured.

"You are my Captain. It is your du-"

"No, no _ashayam. _As your _mate_, your _T'hy'la._ I will always protect you."

Spock's arms around Jim tightened at his words.

"You don't have to say anything." The young Captain added with a smile, while grabbing one of Spock's hands. "I already know."

They finished up fairly quick, eating together in their shared quarters before heading to the transporter room to meet with Scotty.

"Mornin' lads," Scotty greeted with a slight smile.

"Hey, Scotty," Jim smiled, with a small wave.

"Hello, Mr. Scott." Spock greeted.

Jim drummed his fingers on his crossed arms, biting at his lower lip in nervousness unconsciously. "Are we ready for our uhm-…guest?" Kirk didn't particularly like that term, Spock's body tensed as well, causing Jim to stand closer and touch shoulders with his Vulcan Fist.

He turned his head towards Spock's, blue eyes steady and staring into deep browns as he spoke in a soft tenor, "You don't have to be here. I can escort him to his quarters if you are uncomfortable."

"I will see to it he does not harm you," Spock responded in an even lower baritone, hands having a mind of their own and itching to wrap Jim up, secure him in his embrace, to shield him from anything that hurtles their way in this vast space they float in.

Jim smiled softly, and he bumped his shoulder against his Vulcan's.

Scotty looked the other way adjusting knobs and buttons and being very interested in the panel his fingers were gliding across making their final adjustments with such sureness.

"One to beam up Cap'n," He announced.

"Alright, Scotty." Kirk gave a nod.

The gold swirl of matter rebuilding, and rematerializing. A tall, pale, figure was deposited on the pad.

His hair was a deep black, the cut a bit shaggy. Slanted brows and pointed ears, sharper and harsher than Spock's.

That was pretty much where the similarities ended. The older brother was handsome in his own right, but wasn't all dark shadows and smoldering eyes.

Sybok's orbs were a light brown and his face sported a 5 o'clock shadow (well okay, some shadows.)

Giving a large smile he came forward off the transporter pad.

"Jim, is it? It's a pleasure to meet you." Sybok said with his smile infused into his tone and very visible.

The Captain had to blink a few times before shaking his head and forcing a smirk. This was just so…odd.

Spock stepped in front of Jim while the blonde haired male stuck his hand out to shake Sybok's.

"Do not touch him," Spock commanded Sybok in his low voice, taking on a growl-like quality.

"Oh Spock, is that really necessary?" He shook his head in exasperation at his younger sibling.

The half Vulcan took a step closer being very much in Sybok's personal space. "I know what you are capable of doing." This is when his voice does break into a low growl. Sybok stepped back with his arms raised in the universal sign of meaning no harm.

"My, my, aren't we possessive?" He chided.

Jim's mind touched Spock's, trying to cool and soothe the blistering heat that was emanating from his Vulcan First. _Be calm, he's doing it on purpose. _Jim said in their shared head space.

Jim made his way in front of Spock, squeezing his forearm in reassurance before standing to full height and becoming the Captain once more. "Spock, please return to the bridge. I will escort our guest-a slight wince at the word- to his quarters and meet you there shortly after."

Jim, alone with Sybok? Spock's mind supplied an ample amount of outcomes, (none too positive). He wanted to protest such an arrangement. Knew that he should, but Kirk was also well aware of this. _I'll be alright, love. Don't concern yourself. I'm a big boy, I can handle him. _

Jim was right that he was a full grown man, but Spock could not prevent such thoughts. _You will contact me immediately if he harms you._

Jim knew that wasn't a question. Possessively, loveable, Vulcan. _Yes, sir! Jeez, I thought I was the Captain. _He snarked jokingly.

_You are my T'hy'la,_ Spock answered instantaneously, heat of a different sort seeping across the bond, his deep eyes briefly roaming over the blonde male's frame once. It was so quick and fleeting but Kirk still flushed and unconsciously licked his full lips, seemingly half-hard from the projected thoughts.

Was the room suddenly much hotter? It sure seemed like it. He ran a hand through his mussed hair and sighed.

_At the first sign of distress you will-_

_You'll be the first to know._ Kirk cut in. He smiled brightly at his husband-to-be and cleared his throat.

Looking at Sybok he raised his brows with the question, "Shall we?"

On his way out the silver door he brushed his shoulder against Spock's, reassurance and love reaching out to caress his uneasy mind.

Then they were off. Down the hall and entering the turbo-lift to guide Sybok to his room.

"This is it," he declared as they entered the guest quarters.

Sybok took in the clean linear lines of Starfleet style his voice portraying what he felt. "Your interactions with my brother are very interesting."

"Ummm…Thanks?" Jim wasn't sure he liked where this was going.

Sybok brushed against the Captain as he moved to inspect something in the living quarters.

Jim's head started to buzz.

His heart felt like it was encased in a block of ice.

Images came stampeding to the forefront of his mind. Thoughts that he (for lack of a better word) _**thought **_were deleted. Extracted after he was brought back to Earth from that whole fiasco.

A hard shudder ran through his frame and his palms felt clammy. He gasped and blinked back the instantaneous tears, his blue eyes shining like liquid diamonds.

His stomach churned with deep seeded fear and his knees buckled from the onslaught, smacking against the cold, hard floor.

"I…" his voice trailed off as he looked up, dazed, and tears falling silently. It was as if everything had shut down an he couldn't speak, couldn't move.

Jim could only stare at Sybok as he moved forward and placed long, pale fingers on the back of Jim's head. Kirk's breathing quickened as his forehead rested against Sybok's hard, tunic-covered stomach.

How could he have forgotten such memories? Where had they gone? His thoughts were disturbed by the Vulcan that he totally forgot was in the room with him.

"Oh, you poor thing. You didn't know?"

Jim gasped for air again, shoulders shuddering and jumping.

There was so much death.

So much terror…

He couldn't save them.

He was safe and his friends were not. And _Dear God _he needed to _**save**_ them.

Sybok's hand on his head, in the short shorn of his hair, extracting the images of the harsh desert before the young Captain.

A younger version of himself trying to keep his group safe, the youngest a little boy he was carrying on his hip, trying to silence his cries so they wouldn't be heard…

Being discovered and watching them all be slaughtered…

Some by his own hands.

Sybok leaned down, breath ghosting across Jim's cheek as the blonde still stared forward at the imaginary scene that was all too real.

"What would Spock think?" He asked in a low rumble into the Captain's ear, his lips curling into a private smile.

The blue-eyed male let out a strangled sound in the back of his throat.

Then Sybok pulled away. Standing again to full height with his hands at his sides, as if nothing had even transpired.

Jim stood a bit too quickly moments after nearly toppling over but he steadied himself with a hand on the wall. He cleared his throat before speaking, praying to whoever that it wouldn't break. "Please be sure to arrive in medical at 14:00 hours for standard inoculations," he gave a nod and left.

Jim got back to his and Spock's shared quarters and sunk down on the bed, grabbing his First's pillow and holding it to his chest, inhaling deeply, his lover's scent comforting for the moment. His cheeks turning pink from the shame he was feeling from needing such comfort.

"What do I do?" He mumbled, scrubbing at his face with his rough palms. "I…" There were all these thoughts that shouldn't have been in his head. Jim realized Spock would sense his distress and would be in their room shortly.

The blonde reached in his back pocket for his communicator and flipped it open, setting the frequency for his best friend's communicator.

"Bones?" He asked hoarsely.

"Jim? What-"

"I-I'm okay. Just-" He took in a shaky breath, his whole body wracked with a hard jerk. "I just…could you," He couldn't find the right words, voice unable to work again, unable to push the words past his lips, but Bones understood.

"I'm on my way, Jim."

Right when he snapped the device shut Kirk heard the door to their room open. Spock's even and steady steps allowing his heart to decelerate a little bit in relief. Spock stood next to the bed, observing the way Jim was clutching at his pillow.

"_T'hy'la,_" Spock breathed.

Jim tensed and his brain told him he was unworthy of such a name.

A flash of Spock smashing his brother's head against the nearest wall and strangling him moved swiftly through his mind.

Jim didn't know what to say-how to say it. He was a murderer, a child of struggle and famine. Grief and corruption. He had to kill his friends-his _family-_ the blood was still on his hands.

"What did he do." Spock said, voice deadly and eyes even more intense than normal.

Jim sat up slowly and Spock (without any hesitation) pulled him into his arms. "I'm not sure what happened. So, please don't ask yet. I just…I need you." he breathed against Spock's neck.

"Very well," Spock conceded, inclining his head in a nod and stroking Jim's hair at the nape of his neck.

What had his lover so shaken?

The Captain felt like everything was bubbling up in his chest at once, threatening to break free. Not to mention the massive migraine that pounded the walls of his skull.

Bones entered the room and walked over with his tri-corder at hand. He began to scan Jim's body, the warbling noise coming from the small machine.

"Jim, try and take deep, even breaths." The Doctor murmured. Kirk nodded, clutching Spock's tunic in a white knuckled grip and bunching the soft material.

Spock's lips moved across Jim's forehead, not having any particular interest if whether the doctor was in the room or not. He inhaled the scent of Jim's hair deeply as he settled on the bed. Jim was still clutching him tightly while trying to block out everything that was unlocked and rushing in.

McCoy was checking through the results of his scans, "How does your head feel?"

"Like it's ready to explode." Jim answered, eyes closed and teeth gritted.

"I can fix that."

A hypo was stealthily jabbed into the side of Jim's neck and Spock gave the doctor a harsh look coloring his eyes. McCoy waved him off, his attention focused on Jim and flipping through more readings.

"Are you anxious Jim? Your heart rate and adrenaline are sky rocketing like you just ran a goddamn marathon. Plus your brain activity…I'm gonna' have to analyze that one a bit more. It looks disrupted-or scrambled. What the devil?"

McCoy ended his rant for a moment and raised a brow as he fiddled with the machine a bit more, and brushed Jim's shoulder softly compared to the inoculation he jammed into him before disappearing and leaving the two be.

"_Did he harm you_?" Spock asked low, in their shared space while his lips caressed Jim's temple as he spoke. Jim shook his head 'no' and nuzzled into Spock's neck. His eyes filled with tears again. Dammit! He was not going to cry. What would Spock say if he knew?

Spock wasn't probing his mind but he was damn good at reading Jim, "I wish to know the source of such discomfort." The Vulcan voiced quietly, ears and cheeks turning green from intruding.

"The way he-look I'm okay now." Jim said sincerely Kirk placed a hand on Spock's heated cheek and leaned up to kiss between his elegant brows. This in turn allowed the First Officer to let out a soft breath but he still wasn't completely convinced. He brought Jim's lips to his own, long fingers holding his head tenderly. It was nothing like his brother's touch-although he did not even wish to call him family- being careful. Spock took his time taking care of his Captain.

Spock was going to get to the bottom of this. Jim would come around when he felt the time was ready, he just couldn't stand to see him in pain. It was time to have a discussion with the enemy they just took on board, the sooner they got him to New Vulcan, the better.

* * *

Sybok awaited in his quarters until he had to meet the ship's doctor down in med bay. He had already targeted the Captain, he never thought it would be that easy. He laughed to himself as he twirled a chess piece in his hands that he'd taken from the Captain's quarters, twirling the white queen in his fingers before he crushed it in his alien grip turning it to dust.

He was ready for Leonard McCoy, but was the doctor ready for him? He grinned wickedly as he exited his quarters. "Time to stir the pot," He said to no-one in particular as he whistled while making his way to the turbo-lift and down to med bay.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the latest installment, reviews, comments, and concerns are always welcome. Thank you. c:


End file.
